


Baked with Love

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, garcy, garcy xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: In the process of Christmas preparations, Lucy loses her wedding ring.





	Baked with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Garcy fluff. Yes, I love angst, but I feel like us poor Garcys need a lot more fluff then anything else rn. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Probably a bunch of typos. You're welcome.

"What are you doing?" Garcia asks striding into the kitchen. It's Christmas Eve, and he's just put their children to bed. He's on the way to steal one of Santa's cookies when he hears his wife in the kitchen.

Lucy looks up from the oven. "Baking muffins." She touches the muffins slightly before sliding them back in to bake longer.

"Why?" he asks shaking his head.

"Why?" she turns with a huff. "Because we are having company tomorrow, and we need to feed them."

Garcia rolls his eyes. "But muffins?"

"Yes, Garcia," Lucy responds. "Muffins. Blueberry to be exact."

"Blueberry?" he groans. "Well, hopefully someone loves blueberry so we can send the leftovers home with them."

Lucy stares at him with confusion. "I thought you liked blueberry muffins."

"I like blueberries," Garcia corrects. "Honestly, Lucy, we've been married five years. I'm surprised you don't know."

Lucy shoots him a look. "I hardly keep track of all your food tastes. What would you have preferred?"

"Banana nut."

"Well, too bad. We have blueberry," she remarks turning back to the oven as it dings.

"Fantastic," he mutters. "I think I'll stick to the cookies."

She nods her acknowledgment but says nothing more focusing on her muffins. Garcia steals a cookie and a glass of milk heading back to the living room to set out the presents. He's placed the last gift under the tree when Lucy joins him. "Have you filled the stockings?"

"Not yet," he replies. Garcia nods to couch. "All the candy is there. I can do it if you count the gifts in case I missed one."

"I think you have them all..." Lucy says slowly pointing at each gift. "Ah, you forgot the teddy bears Denise picked up. I hid them in the pantry."

"You know," he begins. "If you wouldn't hide the gifts everywhere, Santa wouldn't have such a hard time finding them all."

Lucy taps his nose. "Well, then, you can wrap next year."

"Now wait a minute," Garcia begins to protest.

"Don't worry, Garcia," she pecks his lips. "I'll buy the wrapping paper. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun."

Garcia sighs. "We'll talk in eleven months."

"Sure we will," Lucy laughs placing the last gift under the tree. "Okay, that's everything. Come on, Santa. Mrs. Claus wants to get some sleep before the kiddos wake us up."

Garcia follows her out flipping off the lights. He peaks in one last time watching his children sleep before following Lucy down the hallway. He climbs into the bed waiting for Lucy to join him.

"Huh," she says suddenly.

"What?" he asks looking up. She lifts up items on her dresser slowly becoming more earnest. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy turns to him. "My ring. I can't find it."

"Did you take it off when you baked the muffins?"

She shakes her head slowly. "I don't think so. Maybe I did."

"Let's go look," Garcia wraps his arm around her. "I'm sure you didn't even think about it."

"You're probably right," Lucy agrees but takes off down the hallway anyway. By the time Garcia catches up, Lucy is frantically moving everything off their counter. "It's not here. Garcia, it's not, it's not here."

Garcia places his hand on her arms. "I'm sure it's around here somewhere. Let me help look. We'll find it, okay?"

Lucy nods, and they search every part of the counter. Her eyes light up, and she races past him. "Maybe I knocked it into the stocking when I added the toys."

She heads to the living room and pulls the stockings from the mantel. Lucy spills the contents on the floor shifting through the candy and trinkets.

"Do you see it?" Garcia asks.

She shakes her head. "No."

Garcia sighs and makes his own search checking the children's room, bathroom, closet, and hamper. No ring.

"Any luck?" Lucy asks as he joins her back in the living room.

"Sorry," he reports.

Lucy hugs herself. "Where did it go? Garcia, what if I've lost it for good?"

Garcia pulls her into him. "I'm sure it'll turn up around here, but if it's lost, I'll buy you another one." he touches her chin gently pulling her into a kiss. "It's just a ring."

"I know," Lucy sighs. "But it's special to me."

Garcia squeezes her. "Come on. Let's get some sleep, and maybe it'll turn up in the morning."

She nods shifting slowly down the hall. Garcia heads to the kitchen to turn off the lights. His hand reaches to flip the switch when his eyes catches the muffins. He groans as realization hits him. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Garcia?"

"Um, come here."

"Did you find it?" Lucy asks breathless sliding into the kitchen.

He nods to the muffins. "Was it on when you baked the muffins?"

Her face shows horror. "Oh no. You don't think...?"

Garcia shrugs. "It's possible."

"My muffins," Lucy cries reaching for one. "Does this mean we have to break them all open?"

"I think it might be a good idea," he answers.

Lucy pouts for a moment before busting the first muffin. No ring. She grabs another crumbling it in her hand. Still no ring. Garcia joins, and they break through most of the muffins until there are only three left. The latest muffin falls apart in his hand as a sparkling ring peaks through. Garcia holds the ring between his fingers showing it to Lucy. When she sees it, she squeals wrapping her arms around him and kissing him repeatedly.

He chuckles. "Can you lose your ring every day?"

Lucy slaps his arm taking her ring, but she grins triumphantly anyway. "I'm so happy to have my ring back." She kisses him again. "Even at the expense of my delicious muffins."

Garcia glances at the muffins then raises his eyebrows. "I'm not as sad."

"Thank you, Garcia," she retorts dryly. "For that, you can cook breakfast in the morning."

His face falls. "Lucy, wait, no."

"I appreciate it too," she continues starting for their bedroom.

"No, Lucy, wait," he races after her.

She nods. "Just don't forget Wyatt likes cheese in his eggs."

"I'm not making Wyatt food," Garcia growls.

"And that Michelle can't have peanuts," Lucy turns smirking.

Garcia looks at her in horror. "Lucy, please."

Lucy leans up kissing him. "Well, I could consider helping if Santa brings me a special present tonight." She winks before slipping away down to the hall.

Garcia watches her jaw slacked. He finishes turning off the lights then follows her lead. When he enters their room, he sees Lucy's passed out on the bed mouth hanging open.

He chuckles softly sliding into the bed beside her. Garcia pulls the covers over them, flicks off the light, and wraps an arm around her tugging her close. "Merry Christmas, Lucy."


End file.
